Fun with exercise balls!
by Phish Tacko
Summary: Violet and Klaus have found out how to use an exercise ball for their entertainment. Written because I'm stupid. GET A SENSE OF HUMOR.
1. In the backyard

**Summary: Violet and Klaus find out how to use an exercise ball for their entertainment. **

**Author's note: Just a stupid little fic I made up because of my obsession with comedy, ASOUE, and exercise balls. *Napoleon Dynamite voice* I was freakin' bored when I wrote this! Gosh!**

**Disclaimer: The only things I own are the exercise balls, the trampoline, and Mike.**

* * *

"Are we rolling?" Klaus, who was holding an exercise ball, called to his friend Mike, who was holding a camera.

"Yeah, we're rolling! Go!" Mike replied as Violet and Klaus began running toward each other, exercise balls in hand. The two collided violently, Klaus flying backwards onto the ground, his bare feet up in the air.

"You okay?" Violet asked, pulling Klaus to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Klaus responded, stretching his back. "Let's do that again!"

"You guys, that was AWESOME!" Mike exclaimed, turning the camera off. "Let's see if we can do that on the trampoline!"

"Are you sure about that?" Klaus asked, glancing over at the trampoline. "Are both of us gonna be on it?"

"No, just you. You're light enough to do a back flip when you're up in the air and you get hit in the face with one of these balls."

"Okay, I guess we can try it..."

"Great!" Mike fiddled with his camera, trying to put it on the video setting again.

"But don't knock me off. You know how mad mom was at us last time."

"All right, all right!" Mike fiddled with the camera some more. "Okay, get on the trampoline."

Klaus took a sip of the Mountain Dew that was sitting on the table by the pool, got onto the trampoline, and began to bounce.

"Ready?" Mike asked as Klaus began to bounce on the trampoline.

"Ready!" The siblings replied in unison.

"Okay, Vi!" Mike held the camera up. "Throw it.

Violet threw the exercise ball once Klaus was airborne, missing him by about a foot. He landed on his back, breathing heavily.

"How'd we do?" He breathed, sitting up.

"The ball missed you. I'm gonna go get it!" Violet answered, going after the ball. Once she caught up with it, she picked it up, ran back to the trampoline, and heaved it at her brother. This time, it was a direct hit. Klaus flipped backward, landing on his knees as the ball continued to bounce away.

"Great shot, Vi!" Mike exclaimed, zooming in on Violet, who was wiping her hands on her t-shirt.

"Thank you." She said breathlessly.

"How're you doin' there, Klaus?" Mike asked his friend, who was straightening his t-shirt.

"That was awesome!" He breathed, plopping down on the grass next to his sister.

"So, what stunts do you guys want to do next?" Mike asked

Violet and Klaus exchanged a glance. This was going to be a long day...

**This is not my best work. Even I can tell you that.**


	2. In the basement

**Summary: Second installment of pretty much my worst (yet still funniest) fic ever.**

**Please note: In my ficverse, Klaus is 5 feet tall, so the excercise ball comes up to his hip. Just wanted to clear that up.**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1.**

**

* * *

**

Mike, Violet, and Klaus gathered in the large basement. They were going to do some more stunts, and they figured it would be a little safer in there.

"Okay, Klaus. Ready?" Mike asked, readying the camera. He pointed the camera toward Klaus, who was getting onto the arm of the couch and standing.

"Yup." Klaus replied. "Vi, can I have the ball?"

"Yeah, here." Violet lifted the ball from the floor and handed it to her brother, whose legs were beginning to wobble.

"Can I jump, now?" Klaus asked, turning to Mike.

"Yeah, go."

Klaus lept from the arm of the couch, being sure to land on the ball. However, he didn't land as he had expected to. Once the ball landed, Klaus began to bounce back up into the air, his bare feet coming out from behind him. He straightened his arms in hopes of softening his fall, but it didn't help. He fell onto his back, his head snapping back on impact.

"Ow..." He moaned, sitting up.

"You okay, bud?" Mike asked, walking toward his friend, who was rubbing the back of his head. Mike reached for his friend's hand, wanting to help him to his feet. Klaus accepted the hand, and let his friend help him up.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Klaus rubbed his back, sitting down on the sofa. He pulled off his sweatshirt, tossed it to the side, and sat back, rubbing at his eyes. Violet plopped down next to him, followed my Mike, who had by then turned the camera off.

"You guys wanna get something to eat?" Violet asked, looking to the left, then the right.

"I'm in." Mike replied.

"Yeah, same here."

"Let's see if Mom'll let us make something."

"Violet, why would we want to? You know we can't cook worth jack. Mom even told us we weren't all that good!"

"So, we'll just ask Mom. No big deal."

"Yeah, asking your mom is probably a good idea."

Violet stood, straightening her sweatshirt. "What do we all want to eat?"

"I don't really care. I'll eat pretty much anything." Mike replied, shrugging.

"I vote sandwiches." Klaus said, stretching his short arms.

"I'll tell her..." Violet turned to walk upstairs.

Once she got up the stairs, she navigated through the mansion to the kitchen.

"Mom?" She called.

"Hmm?" Mrs Baudelaire was at the counter, chopping vegetables.

"Can my brother, friend, and I have some sandwiches?" Violet asked.

"Sure, hon. What kind of lunch meat do you guys need?"

"I need turkey, ham, and bolonga."

"They're in the fridge, hon."

"Thanks, Ma."

* * *

After the sandwiches had been eaten, the trio continued to use the exercise ball for stunts.

As Mike readied the camera, Klaus walked halfway up the stairs. He had taken the exercise ball with him, simply because it was more convenient.

"Ready, Klaus?" Mike asked, holding up the camera.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Okay, go. We're rolling."

Klus lept from the stairs, clinging to the ball. This time, he didn't fly off on impact. However, he was thrown off on the second bounce. The ball bounced once, then bounced again. Klaus was thrown off, this time landing on his feet.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Mike exclaimed, checking the camera to see how much battery they had left. "This is definately going on Youtube!"

"Why Youtube?" Violet asked.

"Because that's pretty much the only site that lets you upload videos that have been edited. I tried Yahoo Video, it doesn't work." Mike replied.

"Yeah, Youtube seems to be pretty good about that." Klaus added.

"Okay, so who's doing the next stunt?" Violet asked.

"How about you do it?" Klaus responded. "I'm kinda tired of being the one that always falls down."

"Okay, sure." Violet said. "Sure, I'll do it." She retrieved the exercise ball from the bottom of the stairs, walked to one of the walls until she was about 4 feet away, and got ready to jump.

"Uh, you might wanna get a running start." Klaus told her, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Why?"

"Because you'll bounce farther."

"And it makes for a better ownage factor!" Mike readied the camera. "Ready?"

"Gimme a sec, I wanna get a running start." Violet hurried to the other side of the room. "Ready!"

"Go!"

Violet began to run, gaining momentum as she raced across the room. Once she was a few feet away from the wall, she jumped. As Klaus had said, she bounced nearly 5 feet back, landing on her back. She rolled over, got onto her knees, and eased herself to her feet.

"What stunt are we doing next?" Klaus asked Mike, who was, once again, fiddling with the camera.

"Hang on a sec." Mike mumbled, fixing the setting on the camera. "There we go. What was the question?"

"I said, 'What stunt are we doing next?'" Klaus replied.

"Stunt, stunt... Okay, you will be running down the hall, after the ball..."

"Right..."

"Then you'll jump onto it..."

"Okay..."

"Then you'll go about 3 feet before you fall off."

"Cool. Can I do this one?"

"Sure. You're the lightest, and probably the funniest to watch."

"Okay. Should I go get the ball right now?"

"Yeah."

Klaus ran to get the ball. He lifted it up and took it out into the hall, followed by Mike.

"Okay, are you ready?" Mike asked, holding up the camera.

"Yeah." Klaus replied, leaning on the ball.

"Go."

Klaus began to roll the ball down the hall, gaining speed after a few seconds. Once he figured the ball was fast enough, he jumped onto it, let it carry him about 5 feet, and fell to the side, between the wall and the exercise ball. Then Violet came running down the hall, jumping over the ball, and going up the stairs.

"Whoa, wan't expecting the jump!" Mike exclaimed, zooming in on the stairs, where Violet was peeking out. "Nice one, Vi!"

"I know. I rock." Violet retorted, doing the "I rock" symbol with her hand.

"Well, think we've done enough stunts?" Mike asked Klaus, who was getting up.

"That depends. Let's see if we can think of any more in a couple of days." He answered, running his fingers through the mop of brown hair on his head.

"When do you think we should post this?" Violet asked Mike, who was turning the camera off.

"I'm thinking we should post it a couple days from now." Mike replied, not looking up from the camera.

**Oh, boy...**


End file.
